Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns NFC electronic device that may form NFC link and a method of operating the NFC electronic device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a handover method that changes NFC link formed between NFC electronic devices to an alternative communication link.
Discussion of the Related Art
NFC (Near Field communication) is a very short-range contactless data transfer technology relating to RFID (radio frequency identification) and may be used for communication between devices spaced apart from each other within a distance of 10 cm or less (preferably, 4 cm or less).
NFC uses a center frequency of 13.56 MHz and may offer transmit speeds such as 106, 212, and 424 kbps. NFC may be compatible with various contactless communication protocols. For example, NFC may provide compatibility with the protocols defined in ISO 14443 types A, B, and F and ISO 18092.
NFC may be combined with various applications, for example, home networking, smart poster, or bus ticketing.
An electronic device adopting the NFC technology may communicate with other devices also adopting the NFC technology through at least one of, e.g., a reader mode, a card emulation mode, and a peer-to-peer mode.